In a radio communications system, for example, in a heterogeneous network deployment scenario, one cell identifier may be corresponding to one transmission point (Transmission Point, TP), or one cell identifier may further be corresponding to multiple TPs, and each TP generally has a different reference signal (Reference Signal, RS) resource, which can be distinguished by using a different index, such as a virtual identifier. The TP may include an access point (Access Point, AP), a macro base station, or a low-power node, such as a micro base station (Micro), a pico base station (Pico), a remote radio head (Remote Radio Head, RRH), a relay device (Relay), and a femto base station (Femto). Each TP needs to send, to a terminal, RS configuration information that indicates an RS resource corresponding to the TP, so that the terminal is capable of receiving an RS by using the RS configuration information and measuring a channel between the terminal and the corresponding TP by using the RS. A TP currently accessed by the terminal receives a measurement result reported by the terminal, and cell range expansion (Cell Range Expansion, CRE) is used to introduce a cell handover offset, so that the terminal accesses one or more other TPs. This implements load distribution of the TP, and throughput of the radio communications system can be increased.
However, an existing access method may cause a terminal to access an inappropriate TP (such as an RRH); that is, a channel between the terminal and one or more other TPs (such as a macro base station in the heterogeneous network deployment scenario) may cause relatively strong interference in a channel between the terminal and the TP, so that the terminal cannot normally carry out a communications service by using the TP, thereby reducing access reliability of the terminal.